


Acquisitions

by DaisyChainz



Series: Concussive [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anal Sex, First Time, Hux is a Force Groupie, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Masturbation, Non-First Order Hux, Not Canon Compliant, Prosthetic Limbs, Virgin Ben Solo, Who knew?, Zealot Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Hux is a zealot--it's just who he is. But what if he didn't have the First Order? Where would he fixate himself?Ben Solo, tucked away in Jedi school, is about to find out.





	Acquisitions

**Author's Note:**

> Ben experiences a little puritanical shame, but he gets over it.
> 
>  
> 
> If you've ever read "Good Country People" by Flannery O'Conner; this might seem a little tad familiar.

He descends as a tiny speck in the sky. Ben notices first because he is outside chopping wood, but soon others huddle outside the temple; drawn by the unusual spectacle of a visitor. The shuttle settles not far from them, the unexpected visitor doesn't have far to walk under the padawans collective, silent stare. The man strolls up as though he had been welcomed warmly, half a smile as he returns the favor of taking everyone in. After an awkward moment the man speaks up. "Good day friends." His voice carries easily in the clear air. "Might someone direct me to your Master?"

There is a long moment of silence. Ben looks around and realizes he is the oldest, he must speak up. He takes a step towards the stranger. "Welcome friend." At the sound of his voice the man turns his head in Ben's direction. He takes the time to take in Ben, from head to foot. Then he smiles and turns away from the rest--completely towards Ben. Ben can feel himself flushing, but at the same time it bolsters something in him. He suddenly realizes he is naked from the waist up, having taken off his robes when he got hot swinging the axe. For a moment he almost retreats to retrieve his shirt, but the man looks him over again and says "I would be in your debt. Friend." Ben simply turns and leads the way. The man's shoulder bag rattles as he follows.

After Ben shows the man into the temple where Luke is he turns to go. The man moves towards him and his steps falter. He stands much too closely and smiles again. "Thank you Friend." Ben is tongue-tied, so he nods and moves back outside.

Everyone is still clustered out front, whispering excitedly. Ben catches "we never see strangers" and "I've never seen hair that color!" Which is true, Ben is older and better traveled, he's never seen that color either. Orange, but a deep sunset color, not like the bright flowers that grow near the temple. And he had stood close enough to Ben that he had seen his orange eyelashes as well. They were almost transparent. Someone notices Ben is back. "Ben, did he say anything else to you?" "Who is he? Why would he be here?" Ben has no answer, but even if he did he wouldn't tell. Usually no one bothers to speak to him and anyways, he feels as though the man spoke only for him. He shakes his head and returns to chopping wood.

When morning chores are done the school convenes for lunch. Ben looks for the man as soon as he walks into the room; he is seated at Luke's table. When Ben seats himself with his food he glances towards him. The man is speaking to Luke, who is eating silently. He turns his head and catches Ben's eyes, smiles at him as he continues talking. Ben looks away first, then glances around to see if anyone else noticed. No one is looking at him, as usual. When he looks back towards Luke's table the man is facing away again.

Before afternoon lessons Luke addresses the Padawans. "As you all know, we have a visitor. He wished to speak with me regarding the force, and the tenets we pursue here." He looks around at the faces surrounding him, young children all the way up to Ben. "He is not force sensitive, but he has asked if he can retreat here for just a few days. If he has questions of you then you may answer; but remember not to get distracted from your studies and your duties." He watches the padawans exchange curious glances before starting the lesson.

After lessons the padawans go to their bunks to clean up for dinner. The younger students share with other children, but Ben is an adult; he has a hut to himself. Ben removes his shirt to wash himself at the basin. Water beads over his prosthetic arm as it holds the washcloth and wipes over his other arm, his face, neck and chest. He thinks of the orange-haired man and the way he passed his eyes over him. No one has ever looked at him quite like that before, certainly not any of his fellow padawans. Ben lingers with the washcloth for a few moments, then dries himself and dresses. He brushes and carefully re-braids his hair. Ben is disappointed the man is not at dinner. He eats quickly and goes back to his room. He tries to meditate, unsuccessfully. That night when he goes to bed he doesn't sleep for a very long time.

In the morning he goes out to chop more wood--they have recently removed several large trees so he has been chopping for a while. Here he finds the stranger. He leans against a tree near the stump he was working from. "Good morning, Friend." He smiles and looks Ben over again. Ben flushes under his gaze, but feels bold, like he did the afternoon before. "Hello." He stands as close as the man had stood to him in the temple. He smiles and looks pleased. "My name is Hux." Ben nods. "Ben." But Hux smiles and leans in just a little. "Oh, I know Ben." Ben blinks and Hux winks at him. "I was certain to ask your Master who had led me to him." "Oh" now that Ben is this close he is at a loss. He rarely talks to anyone, and he doesn't know if the man is actually flirting with him or just very friendly. Ben has never flirted before, either. Hux takes pity on him and takes a step back. "Your Master warned me not to interfere with the padawan's schedules." He holds his hands up innocently. "Were you going to cut some more wood?" Ben nods and reaches for his axe, buried in the stump. Hux settles back against the tree, folding his arms over his chest. Before Ben can take the first swing he asks "were you going to take off your shirt again?" Ben looks at him, half shocked, and hears himself say "that's scheduled for later" and hurriedly attacks the wood. Ben may never have flirted before, but he has seen it done. Hux laughs outloud and when Ben stops briefly later and looks over, Hux is staring at his arms.

Hux walks with Ben back to the temple, he is telling a story about how he retrieved some artifacts from a rotting backwater Jedi temple. Ben is listening, because Hux has interesting stories, but he is paying more attention to how Hux's arm keeps brushing his. When they part at the temple doors Ben doesn't see Hux again until almost dinner.

Ben comes out of his hut, cleaned and rebraided again, and sees Hux talking to another padawan. He stops and stares for a moment, watches Hux closely. Hux is standing with his arms crossed, but he is smiling. The padawan is a young man, just a little younger than Ben. He seems to be talking easily to Hux, not awkwardly like Ben. Ben's chest hurts and he goes back inside and closes his door. He sits on the floor, pretending to meditate, but his thoughts are far from quiet. He has no idea how much time has passed when there is a knock on the door. "Ben?" Hux's voice is muffled through the door. Ben doesn't answer at first. There is another knock. "Ben?" Ben tells him to come in. Hux closes the door behind him, letting his eyes adjust. He sees Ben sitting on the floor. "Oh, am I interrupting? I'll go, I can see you at dinner." He turns back towards the door, but stops when Ben asks him to wait. He turns back smiling and sits across from Ben. "Am I interrupting?" But he doesn't sound concerned. Ben shakes his head, then after a long moment, he admits "I was actually thinking about you." Hux raises his orange brows, "really. Nice things I hope." Ben shrugs. Hux tries again. "What made you think about me? I was thinking about you, maybe you could tell?" Ben looks up suddenly, "what?" Hux reaches out and briefly brushes a hand over Ben's arm. "Could you tell I was thinking about you?" For the first time Hux seemed a little uncertain. "I heard you can use the force to . . . Well, it wasn't terribly clear. Read minds, perhaps?" Ben blinks rapidly, trying to process everything Hux has just said: he was thinking about Ben, even talking about him. He shakes his head to try and collect his thoughts. "Uh, no not really read minds. Um, I have to concentrate and it would hurt." Hux nods, "it gives you a headache?" Ben shakes again. "No, not me." Realization crosses Hux's face. "Oh. Then how does it work?" There is interest on Hux's face but perhaps also disappointment. Ben looks closely at Hux. He has come to Ben's hut, and is asking him questions, and seems to honestly want to know the answers.

Ben tentatively reaches out with the force, just testing the air around him. He doesn't go near Hux, just runs his fingers through what is bleeding off of him. There is genuine curiosity, and something he only recognizes from his own emotions. Desire. It isn't clear what he desires, although a tiny piece of Ben hopes it's him. He tells Hux, "I can feel, you. Through the force. Um, you are sending out your emotions and I can read them. On the force." Hux looked puzzled. "You are reading my emotions, but not actual thoughts?" Ben nods. "I'm not reaching inside you" Ben gets a sudden spike of interest from Hux. "Just what you are sending out." Hux scoots a little closer. "Could you reach inside me?" His hand is on Ben's metal arm. Ben bites his lip and Hux's eyes flick to his mouth. "Yes, but" "It would hurt, even just reading my emotions and not my thoughts?" "Maybe" Hux nods and pulls away. Ben has no feeling in that part of his prosthetic, but somehow it feels colder. "Thank you, Ben." He smiles and now Ben stares at his mouth. "That was very enlightening."

That night Ben doesn't sleep again. He is thinking about Hux's interest in him; he had actually spoken with others about Ben. He thinks about Hux's eyes on him, on his mouth, Hux wanting him to reach inside him. Ben rarely reaches out to others because he is used to reading irritation, contempt, jealousy, fear. A thrill runs through his body as he thinks about the desire, the want he had felt from Hux. Ben knows he wants Hux, wants more of those smiles, more of those touches; wants Hux looking at him the way he had been here in this hut, sitting on the floor. Ben's body has responded to his thoughts. His hand slides down his stomach but stops short of his erection. A little bite of shame cuts his chest. A Jedi is chaste. Except, he knows many of the padawans are not. He has heard them whispering to each other in dark corners of the temple, or breathing heavily over each other out in the woods. He palms himself through his soft pants feeling the promise of relief. Slides his hand back up onto his stomach.

He feels more uncertain of thinking about Hux like this, using his image, the way he looks at Ben, to satisfy his own base desire. Then he remembers the way Hux admired him the first time he saw him. The look on his face wasn't desire or want--he didn't know Ben then. It was just lust. Ben is wound so tightly it only takes a few moments before his stomach is clenching and he's pushing his hips up to meet his own strokes. He bites his arm above his prosthetic to muffle his cry and comes into his hand, pleasure and relief flowing over him in long waves.

Hux spends most of the next day chaperoned by Luke as he is given a tour of the sacred texts and objects. Ben doesn't see him until after dinner when Hux comes to his hut again. Ben answers "come in" at the first quiet knock. After he sets his bag down with a rattling clank Hux speaks animatedly about what he has seen. Ben finds himself getting excited as well, seeing these old dusty items freshly through Hux's eyes. They sit on the floor with their backs against Ben's bed. Hux has moved closer as they have talked, he's pressed against Ben's side now. He's finally quiet for a moment. Ben looks down as he feels Hux's fingers trail along his arm and down over his prosthetic. Hux plucks at his metal fingers and hums.

"Ben", he starts a little uncertainly. "I have thought about what you said, that reaching inside me might hurt." Ben looks puzzled and twists around to face Hux, see his face better. Hux slides up onto his knees and strokes Ben's shoulder, his other hand never leaving his metal fingers. "How strongly do I project my feelings? Can you feel them easily? Do you just know what they are, or can you Feel them?" Ben takes a breath to slow his heart. It doesn't help much. "I can feel them, that's how I know what they are. But I have to seek them, they are not really strong. " He shyly allows his fingers to skim over Hux's knee. He looks up to find Hux pleased. "I know of a way that would make them stronger, easier to read. And a way for you to reach inside me, one that wouldn't hurt." He finally looks up from Ben's chest to his eyes. "A way we could be one, and we could feel each other." Ben's eyes are huge. He hopes he knows what Hux is saying. He is mortified to ask, but more afraid of not knowing for certain. "Do you mean, um. Sex?" Hux laughs outloud, like the day Kylo teased him. "Ah, you Jedi are all so forthright and earnest! Yes, Ben. To return your candor: I am talking about sex." His hand moves from Ben's shoulder to his face, and he leans forward to kiss him lightly. Then he pulls away and sits back on his heels. "I hope I haven't shocked you. I don't mean to rush but your Master has had enough of my presence. I am leaving soon." Ben's excitement fluctuates. "Already . . . I'm not shocked, but I have never . . . " Hux reaches out with both hands and takes his face again. "That's all right. I know exactly what I will do, you don't have to worry about a thing." He scoots closer and pushed himself over Ben's lap, murmuring between kisses. "Just let me help you. We'll both feel so much . . ."

He helps Ben out of his clothes, lays him across the bed. Ben watches as Hux takes off his shirt, his pants. He walks across the floor naked and leans over his bag. He comes back to the bed with a small jar in his hand. "To ease the way." He whispers and crawls back onto Ben's lap. Ben shyly smooths his hands over Hux's skin as he kisses him. Hux sighs and smiles. "Yes. Touch me." He swipes his fingers over the open jar and reaches behind him. Ben knows he is preparing himself to take him. Their cocks bump along each other over his stomach. Feeling bold again Ben wraps his fingers around Hux's cock. Hux's eyes roll back and he hisses "yes. Yes, just like that." He starts moving his body and the hand behind him to the same rhythm as Ben's hand. "Can you feel me?" He finally gasps. Ben reaches out to the force. Hux is right there, his excitement is almost palpable. "Yes, more easily now" he answers, but his voice is unsteady. Finally Hux bats away his hand. "I need you inside me, I can't wait any more." But instead of moving over Ben's lap he kisses him again. He pushes his tongue into Ben's mouth, searching.

Ben almost doesn't have to reach out to feel the desperation coming off of Hux. He's beginning to feel the same; his hips push up. Hux breaks the kiss, "of course, I am being selfish." He reached between them and Ben watches as he pulls Ben's cock, smearing the slick over it and lines himself up. Ben tries to watch as he disappears inside Hux, but his head falls back with a loud, broken moan. When he opens his eyes Hux is moving over him, his head thrown back, breathing unevenly. Finally he manages to rasp out to Ben, "how do I feel?" Ben's hands have found their way to Hux's hips, and he pushes up to meet him with every fall of his body against him. He barely touches the force and he gasps. Hux's eyes fly open and he leans down over him, his body moving faster. "Tell me!" Ben can already feel his orgasm building. He can barely string two words together. "I don't have to try . . . I can feel everything . . ." Hux makes a frustrated sound and slows so much that Ben can feel his tight ring of muscles pulling under the head of his cock as Hux doesn't quite pull completely off.

"Tell me. What. You. Feel." Ben obeys with a shuttery breath. "I can feel your cock wanting me to touch it." "So touch it" Hux commands as he slams himself down onto Ben, then does it again but doesn't move back up. "What else?" Ben wraps shaky fingers around Hux's cock again, using the silky, solid feeling to ground him for a moment. "You're so many feelings . . ." He strokes his hand absently. "You are lust, and need, and tension." Hux starts moving again, his short strokes matching Ben's. "You're almost feral . . . I can feel the way I am stretching you, reaching up inside you. I can feel you, I can feel me . . . " He can't continue because Hux starts actually fucking him, moving fast and hard and the feelings rising in Hux are rising in him, and Ben feels both. Hux gasps out "I knew you'd be perfect" and starts to peak. Ben does too, lights exploding behind his eyelids, his back arched tightly, his breath frozen. Hux's body grips him, spasming around him, pulling his own actual orgasm out was well. He feels himself spilling into Hux at the same time he feels Hux coming over his stomach and chest. The roaring in Ben's ears is so loud he doesn't realize he is crying out until he stops to take a breath. Hux's relief and exhaustion overtakes him, along with his own. Then, finally Hux retreats back into the force.

Ben feels lighter, now that he is alone in his body, but emptier too. "You're already gone." He mumbles and Hux lets out a weak laugh. He pulls off of Ben's softening cock. "Lay still. I will clean you up." Ben doesn't know how long he's been gone, but he comes back with a damp cloth from the basin and wipes Ben's chest and stomach, then around and along his cock. He tugs on his prosthetic arm. "Take this off." Ben doesn't question him, just undoes it and allows Hux to pull it off his stump. Then Ben closes his eyes and tries to re-center himself. He registers Hux talking. He opens his eyes and sees Hux holding up the arm. On his face is pure desire.

"You know I am not force sensitive. But I feel so connected to it, as though I Am force sensitive, just not the same way as you. I can't manipulate or use it at all. But I know that it's there." He turns and walks across the hut and Ben realizes he is dressed again. "I started collecting force objects, to have them with me. But they are difficult to find--often in private collections like your Master's. And soon they weren't enough." Ben tries to make his brain start functioning again as he watches Hux open his bag and drop the arm into it. The bag rattles loudly. "Items imbued by actual force users seems to work better. But you Ben," he turns and looks at him, a strange light in his eyes. "You I will never be able to duplicate. That was the closest I have ever come to feeling a part of the force. Not just outside it observing. Thank you." Ben manages to roll up onto his side, still lost in exhaustion and shock. He tries to speak but cannot. Hux leans over and shoulders his bag. "I think you are over-exerted, but if you could feel me right now . . ." Hux puts a hand over his chest and inhales deeply. "I am so at peace, and I feel such belonging. You did that Ben. I will never forget you." He pats the bag and smiles. "This will help." And he opens the door and is gone.


End file.
